Please, Say It
by ShinInuzuka
Summary: [Naruto's Birthday FIC] [SasuNaru] [Yaoi] Didedikasikan untuk event Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday di Shrine :3 Naruto selalu mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-temannya, tapi dia tidak pernah puas. Karena dia ingin orang itu yang memberinya selamat. Pria dingin dan tampan yang sudah lama ia kagumi. [ONESHOT] [DON'T LIKE DON'T READ]


**A.N: Jajajajajajajaaaaaaaaaaaan ~ _Here it comes ~_ Aku membuat fic ini /coughpadahalyangsatunyabelumfinishcough/, demi untuk merayakan ulang tahun si Dobe kesayangan kita semua itu ~ :***

**Fic ini juga didedikasikan untuk event Uzumaki Naruto's Birthday 2014 yang diadakan Shrine ~ XD  
****Prompt: kissu kissu kissu ~ :***

**Selamat membaca, semoga reader sekalian senang sama fic ini ~ Banyak-banyak maaf semisal ada typo yang terlewat mata saya ketika saya cek ulang. ;;;;;; Jangan lupa review ya reader2 baik hati ~ :* Saran dan kritik saya pasti akan terima dengan senang hati dan dan lapang dada. :3**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: This is SasuNaru. :D Don't like please don't read. BL fiction ahead!**_

* * *

_**\- Please, Say It. -**_

* * *

Naruto memang bukan orang yang sangat populer. Dia tidak punya orang yang selalu berteriak dengan _excited_ ke arahnya. Tapi Naruto juga bukan orang yang dibenci. Sifatnya yang baik, ceria, dan senang menolong itu membuat Naruto banyak dikenal orang. Dikantor tempatnya bekerja sebagai jurnalis pun, tidak ada yang tidak mengenal sosok seorang Naruto.

Di setiap hari ulang tahunnya, Naruto tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Dia selalu dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya. Bahkan teman-teman zaman Naruto masih sekolah pun masih ingat dengan ulang tahunnya dan terkadang mengajak Naruto untuk makan dan minum sake bersama. Tapi dari kehangatan-kehangatan yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya itu, Naruto masih belum merasa puas. Dia masih belum pernah mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari orang yang dia idamkan.

Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari perusahaan majalah politik bernama UCH Media Group sekaligus C.E.O kantor cabang ke dua UCH Media Group. Naruto sangat mengagumi atasannya itu. Sosoknya yang dingin sangat terlihat berwibawa dimata Naruto. Naruto megagumi sosok sang bungsu Uchiha itu semenjak mereka duduk dibangku kuliah. Naruto dan Sasuke secara kebetulan mengambil jurusan jurnalistik. Mereka pun selalu ada di kelas yang sama. Semenjak Sasuke pertama masuk kelas, Naruto sudah mengagumi sosok tampannya, ditambah lagi Sasuke ternyata mahasiswa yang cerdas dan selalu mendapatkan grade tinggi disetiap Mata Kuliah. Sasuke bahkan digelari sebagai mahasiswa terbaik ketika kelulusannya.

Tapi tentu saja Naruto tidak pernah mengatakan kekagumannya terhadap Sasuke. Naruto yang bahkan mengirimkan lamaran pekerjaannya ke perusahaan UCH Media Group hanya karena adanya kemungkinan besar untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke, tidak ingin mengambil resiko untuk memberitahukan atasan tampannya tentang kekagumannya. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke merasa risih dan malah menjauhinya. Dalam hati Naruto selalu berharap, setidaknya Sasuke bisa ingat dengan hari ulang tahunnya dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Meskipun Sasuke tidak tulus mengucapkannya, atau hanya sebagai formalitas antara atasan dengan pegawai, Naruto tidak kebaratan. Asalkan Sasuke mengucapkan tiga kalimat itu.

Meskipun Sasuke seringkali menghargai dan memuji pekerjaan Naruto sebagai jurnalis, namun sepertinya Sasuke masih belum "mengakui" keberadaan Naruto secara pribadi. Sebagai seorang pria ataupun teman. Setiap tahun, dari dua tahun terakhir Naruto bekerja di perusahaan Sasuke, teman-teman kantor Naruto selalu mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untuk Naruto. Ya, bukan pesta besar-besaran seperti harus mengundang banyak orang penting memang. Hanya sekedar makan bersama di sebuah restoran dan minum sake. Tapi Sasuke tidak pernah sekali pun sempat datang ke acara itu. Apalagi untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Seperti selalu sudah direncanakan, Sasuke selalu menghilang di tanggal itu.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum dia mengetuk pintu ruangan Sasuke, sehari sebelum ulang tahunnya di tanggal 10 Oktober. Dia berniat ingin memberikan "_hint_" kepada atasannya itu bahwa besok adalah hari speseialnya. Siapa tahu tahun ini Sasuke berkenan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun kecil-kecilannya.

"Masuk." Ujar Sasuke dari dalam kantornya begitu dia mendengar ketukan pintu.

Naruto perlahan membuka pintu itu dan masuk keruangan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terlihat sedang membaca sesuatu yang sepertinya hasil kerja karyawannya yang lain, menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Uzumaki." Ucapnya singkat.

Naruto mengangguk dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya sebelum berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di kursi depan meja Sasuke.

"Ano, Sasuke,"

"Sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu, Uzumaki. Jangan sembarangan memanggil nama depanku," ucapnya memotong perkataan Naruto dengan dingin.

"Uh, ayolah. Kita kan sudah saling mengenal sejak kuliah." Ucapnya sedikit merasa kecewa.

"Hn," hanya itu jawaban Sasuke. Matanya masih menuju ke laporan yang sedang dia baca.

Naruto terlihat sedikit cemberut untuk beberapa detik. Namun saat dia mengingat apa tujuannya dia kesini, dia langsung tersenyum dan kembali berkata, "Ne, Sasuke. Kau ingat besok hari apa?"

Sasuke terdiam, masih membaca. "Hari Jumat. Dan kau belum memberikanku hasil wawancara dengan Kakashi."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Aku pasti menyelesaikan itu tepat waktu. Deadlineku masih satu minggu. Lagipula masih banyak yang aku ingin tanyakan pada Kakashi." Jawab Naruto yang memang sedang menulis kisah tentang seorang detektif bernama Kakashi yang sedang naik daun dengan kesuksesan-kesuksesannya memecahkan kasus yang dihadapinya.

"Selesai lebih awal dari deadline bukan hal yang buruk, Uzumaki." Sang C.E.O perusahaan masih belum menoleh ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas. Dia tidak ingin berdebat. Apalagi dengan atasannya sekaligus orang yang ia kagumi.

"Besok tanggal 10 Oktober, hari ulang tahunku," ucap Naruto sambil menatap wajah Sasuke, diam-diam mengagumi setiap lekuk wajahnya.

"Hn. Lalu?"

Naruto menghela nafas lagi, "Seperti biasa, aku dan yanng lainnya akan pergi makan malam dan minum sake. Aku mengundangmu untuk ikut. Esoknya kan _weekend_, kau tidak perlu bekerja saat _weekend_ kan?" Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto untuk beberapa detik sebelum dia kembali membaca laporan yang ada ditangannya. "Aku sibuk," jawabnya singkat.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, "Sesibuk itu kah? Aku yang akan membuar semua biayanya kok. Ini kan ulang tahunku, aku tidak akan mungkin meminta atasanku untuk membayarnya."

Sasuke meletakkan laporan yang daritadi ia pegang ke atas meja. Dia kemudian menopang dagunya diantara jari-jarinya yang saling bertautan. "Kenapa kau ingin sekali aku pergi ke acara makan-makan itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuknya. "_Well_, kau tidak pernah sama sekali pergi ke acara ulang tahunku semenjak aku bekerja disini. Apa kau sebegitu tidak sukanya denganku sampai tidak mau? Aku dengar kau pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Kiba juli lalu. Kenapa ke acaraku kau terkesan tidak ingin datang?"

Sasuke terdiam untuk sesaat, "Bukan urusanmu aku pergi kemana atau tidak pergi kemana. Kalau kau tidak punya lagi hal yang ingin kau bicarakan diluar pekerjaan, aku minta kau keluar. Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah kembali mengalihkan perhatiaannya ke laporan yang belum selesai dia teliti, dengan kesal. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sasuke. Memang benar apa yang Sasuke bilang, bahwa bukan urusan Naruto kemana Sasuke atau pergi atau tidak. Lagipula siapa Naruto? Teman saja bukan. Dia hanya karyawannya saja.

"Baiklah," Naruto lalu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Terima kasih untuk waktunya, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke melirik Naruto yang membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu, tanpa berkata apa-apa.

* * *

Tanggal 10 Oktober pun akhirnya tiba. Seluruh rekan kerja Naruto mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Dari Tenten, seorang gadis yang bekerja di bagian _front-office_, Kiba yang sesama jurnalis, Sakura yang bekerja sebagai sekertaris Sasuke, sampai Gaara, kepala bagian HRD yang terkenal lebih dingin dari Sasuke pun tidak lupa mengucapkan selamat.

Tentu saja, hanya Sasuke yang tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun tentang hari ulang tahun Naruto. Tapi meskipun begitu, Naruto tidak menyerah. Selama hari masih tanggal 10 Oktober, dia memanfaatkan berbagai kesempatan untuk membuat Sasuke mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Seperti sewaktu jam makan siang, Naruto tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke di _pantry_. Naruto yang hendak membuat secangkir teh untuk dirinya sendiri tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang tengah menyenderkan bokongnya ke meja sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi dan membaca koran tadi pagi.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

Yang dipanggil namanya hanya melirik ke sumber suara kemudian kembali membaca koran.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca, hm?" Naruto berdiri disamping Sasuke dan sedikit mengintip apa yang sedang Sasuke baca.

"Ugh, kau suka membaca artikel seperti itu?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat kolom paling atas yang bertuliskan '10 Tips Cepat Menghilangkan Bulu Halus', sambil tertawa kecil.

Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa di kolom paling bawah di halaman itu, terdapat artikel yang membahas mengenai rubah dan keunikannya, yang sebenarnya Naruto sendiri yang menulis. Naruto memang bekerja di penerbit majalah politik, tapi dia terkadang menulis artikel tentang hobinya memelihara rubah dan menerbitkannya di koran.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu." Sasuke meletakkan cangkir kopinya diatas meja sebelum dia melipat korannya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"A. Hilang kesempatanku membahas ulang tahunku," ucap Naruto pelan pada dirinya sendiri sambil memperhatikan punggung Sasuke yang bergerak menjauh.

Dia menoleh ke arah cangkir bekas kopi yang diminum Sasuke lalu tersenyum lebar, "Sepertinya aku tidak jadi minum teh. Secangkir kopi terdengar lebih enak."

* * *

Malam akhirnya tiba dan tepat pukul 8 malam, Naruto dan rekan kerjanya terlihat berkumpul di depan gedung kantor. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk pergi makan di restoran Yakiniku untuk merayakan ulang tahun Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Ayo cepat. Yang lain sudah menunggu." Teriak Naruto.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu terlihar menggerutu sebelum dia menjawab Naruto dari pintu depan kantor. "Kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul. Uchiha-san memintaku untuk membantuknya menyusun beberapa arsip."

Naruto menghela nafas. '_Setidaknya jangan ganggu pestaku kalau kau tidak ingin pergi, Sasuke,_' gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

"Ah, ayolah Naruto." Kiba yang sudah tidak sabar merangkul pundak Naruto. "Sakura bilang untuk pergi duluan. Ayo kita pergi. Dia bilang mau menyusul."

Naruto hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi bersama rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Sementara itu Sakura berlari-lari kecil kembali keruangan Sasuke.

"Uchiha-san?" Sakura memanggil Sasuke begitu dia sampai diruangannya.

"Hn," Sasuke menyaut pelan.

Terlihat beberapa tumpuk arsip di atas mejanya yang belum sempat dia sortir dan susun di rak di ruangannya.

Sakura berjalan menghampirinya.

"Sortir arsip sesuai bulan." Perintah Sasuke begitu dia menyadari Sakura menghampirinya. "Setelah itu, simpan di rak di belakangku."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ne, Uchiha-san? Kenapa kau tidak pernah ikut pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil memulai menyortir.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia terlihat fokus dengan pekerjaannya yang juga sedang menyortir arsip-arsip didepannya.

"Kau pasti belum melihat Naruto ketika mabuk, kan? Dia sangat lucu," Sakura tertawa kecil, mengingat-ingat kelakuan Naruto jika rekan kerjanya itu sedang mabuk.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan melirik Sakura. Namun dia masih tidak berkata apa-apa dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau setelah semua ini selesai," Sakura berjalan ke arah rak di belakang Sasuke dan menyimpan arsip bulan Agustus yang selesai dia sortis, "kita pergi ke tempat acara Naruto? Naruto pasti kaget melihat Uchiha-san datang."

Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Setiap tahun dia selalu mengeluh tentang _boss_nya yang tidak pernah datang," Sakura berjalan kembali ke depan meja dan memulai menyortir lagi. "Dan ketika dia mabuk, dia selalu berbicara tentang bagaimana dia mengagumimu, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke terdiam dan menoleh ke arah Sakura. Kali ini benar-benar menatap Sakura, tidak hanya melirik saja.

Merasa dirinya ditatap, Sakura balik menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, Uchiha-san, kau bisa membuktikannya sendiri malam ini."

* * *

"Guah!" Naruto meletakkan satu gelas kosong besar yang tadinya penuh dengan bir yang ia pesan.

Mukanya terlihat sudah sedikit memerah, menunjukkan bahwa dia sudah terlalu banyak minum bir.

Kiba tertawa lepas melihat wajah Naruto, "Kau benar-benar tidak mempunyai toleransi tinggi untuk minum bir eh, Naruto? Haha, kau baru minum dua gelas dan kau sudah mabuk?"

Naruto melambai-lambaikan gelasnya kearah Kiba, "Aku tidak mabuk pria bertato aneh."

Kiba tertawa lagi dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Selain Kiba, disana terlihat beberapa rekan Naruto. Diantaranya ada Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Ino, Tenten, Shino, Sai, dan Choji. Mereka terlihat sedang menikmati yakiniku sambil beberapa kali meminum bir.

"Ne, mana Sasuke?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya.

"Nah, ini dia. Begini tandanya Naruto sudah mabuk. Setelah ini dia pasti membicarakan Uchiha-san dengan bangganya," ucap Temari, gadis dari bagian percetakan.

Naruto menatap Ino dengan tatapan kesal, "Berisik kau. Kau tahu, kau meniru gayaku. Apa itu rambut kuning dan mata biru? Cepat cat rambutmu dengan warna lain."

Ino hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau memujiku di kantor karena rambutku dan sekarang kau menyuruhku mewarnai rambutku? Kau benar-benar mabuk, Naruto."

Naruto mencibir dan mengabaikan Ino, "Ne, ayolah. Mana Sasuke? Kalian tahu? Aku sudah mengundangnya pergi kemari dan dia hanya bilang dia sibuk? Uh, apa sih masalahnya? Padahal dia itu tampan dan berkarisma, kenapa sih harus bersifat dingin seperti itu?"

Tenten mengankat alisnya begitu dia melihat Sakura dan Sasuke masuk dari pintu masuk restoran dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. Naruto yang duduk membelakangi pintun masuk tidak menyadari hal itu. Tenten dan rekan Naruto yang lain sengaja tidak memberitahukan Naruto bahwa orang yang sedang dia bicarakan tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hm? Bukannya sifa dinginnya itu yang membuatnya tambah keren?" ucap Ino. Ino memang menyadari keberadaan Sasuke, tapi dia malah memancing Naruto untuk berbicara lebih banyak. Ingin melihat reaksi Naruto ketika dia tahu Sasuke ada didekatnya.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di belakang Naruto.

"Eh? Kau mungkin benar, Ino. Sifat dinginnya menambah daya tariknya. Tapi, coba kalian bayangkan. Pasti akan lebih banyak orang yang menyukainya apabila dia bersifat baik, lembut..." Naruto tertawa sendiri, "Dimodali dengan wajah tampannya, dia pasti akan terlihat seperti pangeran yang ada di dongeng-dongeng."

"Ugh, hentikan itu, Naruto." Ucap Kiba yang duduk disebelah Naruto dan tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke. "Kau membuatku geli."

Naruto menyikut lengan Kiba, "Ah, Kiba. Berisik kau. Berhenti lah mengacaukan imajinasiku."

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas sebelum dia lanjut berceloteh, "Kalian tau, aku sangat mengagumi Sasuke. Bukan hanya tampan dan berkarisma, dia juga pintar. Dulu sewaktu di kampus, dia sering sekali mendapat pujian dari dosen-dosen. Andai saja aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya,"

"Naruto," Sasuke yang sudah cukup mendengarkan, mulai memanggil nama Naruto.

"Ah, aku rasa aku benar-benar mabuk. Aku mulai menghalusinasikan Sasuke memanggil namaku," ucap Naruto tidak sadar kalau Sasuke memang benar-benar ada dibelakangnya.

"Naruto..." Sasuke memanggilnya sekali lagi.

Naruto terdiam untuk sejenak sambil berpikir, "Mmh... seseorang tolong katakan padaku, bahwa Sasuke tidak ada dibelakangku."

Sakura yang dari berdiri disamping Sasuke tersenyum geli kemudian menepuk pundak Naruto. Dia membungkukkan badannya dan berbisik ditelinga Naruto. "Sasuke yang kau kagum-kagumi memang ada dibelakangmu."

Naruto membelalakan matanya dan memutar badannya. Dia tambah kaget begitu dia melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakangnya tengah memandanginya.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tidak percaya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berbalik arah dan pergi.

"Eh? Sasuke?" Naruto berdiri dan mengejar Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa geli kemudian duduk disamping Ino. Dia dan Ino kemudian saling memandang penuh arti sebelum mereka saling memberi tos.

Kiba mengangkat alisnya, "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, Kiba." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit.

* * *

"Sasuke, tunggu!" Naruto masih mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan dengan cepat didepannya. "Hei, Sasuke."

Orang-orang yang sedang berjalan menoleh ke arah Naruto, menebak-nebak ada apa gerangan dengan mereka berdua.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka.

Dia berbalik kemudian memandang Naruto sebelum dia berkata, "Ada apa, Naruto?"

Naruto berhenti di depan Sasuke kemudian menujuk wajah Sasuke, "Aa! Kau memanggil nama depanku!"

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu meraih tangan Naruto. Dia lalu menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam sebuah gang sempit. Dia menyematkan tubuh Naruto di dinding dan meletakkan tangannya diantara kepala Naruto, mengunci gerakan Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Dengarkan aku, dobe."

"Eh? Kau panggil aku, apa? Teme!" Naruto memotong pembicaraan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, "Aku bilang dengarkan aku!"

Naruto terdiam mendengar suara Sasuke yang jelas-jelas terdengar kesal lalu mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti kau benar-benar mengagumiku?" Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh curiga.

Naruto mengernyit, "Aku memang mengagumimu..." Pipi Naruto sedikit merona, "... sejak dibangku perkuliahan."

Sasuke masih menatap Naruto, "Kau mabuk."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku tahu, tapi aku memang benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku dari dulu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dan kau pikir aku bisa mengatakannya? Apa kau pikir aku berani? Kau, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria tertampan di kampus dan terpintar. Kalau tiba-tiba ada orang _random_ yang tiba-tiba menghampirimu dan mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaimu, apa kau tidak akan merasa risih? Terlebih lagi seorang pria?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam untuk sesaat, "Sejak kuliah, hm?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan keningnya di pundak Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto merasa bingung.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Naruto terdiam. Dia mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Mereka terdiam dalam posisi Naruto menyender ke tembok dan Sasuke menempelkan keningnya di pundak Naruto untuk beberapa saat sebelum Naruto memegang kedua pundak Sasuke dengan tangannya dan mendorong Sasuke. Memaksanya untuk memandangnya.

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto tidak percara.

Sasuke menatap mata biru Naruto dengan lekat sebelum mengangguk, "Tapi tidak selama kau menyukaiku."

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Saat kau pertama berjalan masuk ke ruanganku saat hari pertama kau bekerja. Kau terlihat bagus dengan kemeja dan dasi," jawabnya.

Naruto tersipu malu, "_Well_, sepertinya aku harus lebih sering menggunakan kemeja dan dasi mulai hari ini?"

Sasuke tersenyum masih memandang Naruto. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto secara perlahan. Naruto menatap mata gelap Sasuke, dia pun perlahan menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Perlahan-lahan mereka saling mendekatkan wajah. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibir Naruto, Naruto tiba-tiba menahan Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" ujarnya.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya lagi sambil mengedipkan matanya. Dia menatap Naruto, diam-diam bertanya kenapa.

"Kalau kau menyukaiku sejak aku mulai bekerja denganmu, kenapa kau tidak pernah ingin pergi ke pesta ulang tahunku dua tahun terakhir ini?" Naruto mengernyit dan menatap Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat kau mabuk didepan teman-temanmu itu. Aku tidak yakin aku bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak melompat kearahmu dan membawamu pergi jauh-jauh dari mereka." jawab Sasuke dengan serius.

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "Kau tipe pencemburu?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Berisik kau, dobe."

Naruto tertawa.

Sasuke menyentuk dagu Naruto dan mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Tunggu!" Lagi-lagi Naruto menahan Sasuke untuk melakukan apapun yang dia pikirkan akan dia lakukan.

Sasuke menghela nafas dengan kesal, "Ada apalagi, dobe? Kita sudah mengkonfirmasi perasaan kita masing-masing."

Naruto cemberut, "Ini hari ulang tahunku. Apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Kau tahu, setiap tahun aku selalu menunggumu mengucapkan sesuatu padaku. Meskipun kau hanya mengucapkannya karena aku ini karyawanmu, aku selalu berharap."

Sasuke mengangkat ujung bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai nakal, "Selamat ulang tahun, Dobe. Maafkan aku karena butuh dua tahun untukku menyadari kau juga menyukaiku."

Naruto tersenyum puas lalu menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai kedalam ciuman Naruto sebelum dia membalasnya dengan memperdalam ciuman itu. Mereka berciuman penuh gairah dan saling beradu memperebutkan siapa yang paling dominan. Setelah beberapa saat mereka bertukar lidah dan ketika mereka sudah mulai kehilangan oksigen, mereka menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

Naruto terengah-engah mengatur nafas, sementara Sasuke menghujani wajah Naruto dengan ciuman-ciuman lembut.

"Hn.. Sasuke," Naruto menutup matanya menikmati setiap sentuhan dari bibir Sasuke di wajahnya. "Aku ingin kau sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku," ucapnya kemudian sambil tersenyum nakal.

Sasuke berhenti menciumi wajah Naruto lalu mengecup bibir Naruto sebelum dia meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya.

"Kita selesaikan ini di apartemenku," bisik Sasuke ke telinga Naruto. "Aku akan memastikan kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar diesok hari," lanjutnya dengan nada nakal sebelum dia menarik Naruto keluar dari gang.

Naruto hanya mengikuti Sasuke sambil tertawa lepas, "_Well, I can__'__t wait._"

* * *

**END**


End file.
